


Halloween stories

by Leroyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Historical Epoch, My First AO3 Post, Mysticism, Songfic, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Travels, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroyyy/pseuds/Leroyyy
Summary: Ведьмы,  фамильяры, кровавые жертвоприношения под луной и заклинания / Сборник небольших историй на Хэллоуин
Kudos: 1





	1. The night, the warlock and his song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Дайшо есть тайна, а Куроо к нему вроде как влечет, но Тецуро оказывается не в том месте не в то время, чтобы получить хотя бы один шанс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !смерть основного персонажа!

\- Я не приду в субботу на литературу. Передай мое сочинение сам. 

Куроо прищурился но ничего не сказал. Ещё более скрытными людьми, чем Дайшо, была только его семья со своими тайными традициями по любому случаю.  
\- Зануда, - только и сказал он вслух, пряча глаза за большой чашкой кофе.  
\- День рождения 31 октября ты проведёшь в доме с своей пуританской семейкой... Ты же не такой, а, Сугуру? 

Сугуру только поджимает губы. Они обсуждали это уже очень много раз. Слишком много для тех, кто зовёт друг друга просто одноклассниками. 

Куроо выходит на улицу, ловя лицом ветер и голоса людей, высыпавших их кинотеатра напротив. 

Ему нет дела до Дайшо Сугуру: он носит свитера с рубашками, зализывает волосы, и никогда не даёт списать домашку. 

Дайшо Сугуру противный. 

Спустя три дня, в субботу, Куроо весь день работает в мамином саду - небольшая плата за возможность все ночь веселиться. 

Тецуро переодевается во все чёрное и надевает кошачьи уши, когда на улице уже темнеет, и подъездную дорожку к дому освещают только тыквенные головы. 

Он идёт на вечеринку к Бокуто через лес - так быстрее.  
Кричат ночные птицы, свистит ветер над головой; Куроо не боится. 

Он начинает бояться, когда где-то недалеко слышится одиноко поющий голос. 

«Это просто песня. Кто-то просто решил отпраздновать Хэллоуин в лесу. Чтобы по-страшнее было». 

Are you, are you  
А ты, а ты  
Coming to the tree  
Придёшь к дереву,  
Where they strung up a man  
На котором повешен человек,  
They say murdered three.  
Якобы убивший троих?

Куроо не замечает, что ветер стихает. Не слышит ни голосов птиц, ни каких-либо других звуков. Только этот голос. 

Он не громкий, но в мертвой тишине леса его слышно очень хорошо. 

Strange things did happen here  
Странные дела творились здесь,  
No stranger would it seem  
И не так уж странно было бы  
If we met up at midnight  
Встретиться у виселицы  
In the hanging tree.  
В полночь.

На поляне, которая виднеется сквозь кусты, можно разглядеть людей. Они стоят вокруг большого камня. На нем что-то лежит, но Куроо не разглядеть. 

Взгляд цепляет мальчик, стоящий перед камнем. Это он поёт. Он склоняется над книгой с пером, записывая что-то, и когда поднимает голову, в свете пламени можно разглядеть его лицо. 

Дайшо Сугуру стоит ночью посреди леса с окровавленной рукой и поёт. 

Strange things did happen here  
Странные дела творились здесь,  
No stranger would it seem  
И не так уж странно было бы  
If we met up at midnight  
Встретиться у виселицы  
In the hanging tree.  
В полночь.

Куроо аккуратно ступает назад, не отрывая взгляда от поляны. Ему нет дела до Дайшо, его странной семейки, и всего того, что он увидел в этом лесу. 

Сугуру смотрит прямо на Куроо как раз тогда, когда он встаёт, чтобы спрятаться за деревом. 

Are you, are you  
А ты, а ты  
Coming to the tree  
Будешь ли у дерева  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
С петлёй на шее  
Side by side with me.  
И бок о бок со мной?

\- Нет, - только и успевает совсем тихо произнести Куроо, прежде чем цепенеет от страха.  
Дайшо улыбается ему и протягивает руку. Он приглашает. 

\- Я не приму отказа в свой день рождения, Тецуро. 

В городке Гриндейл есть старинная легенда ещё со времён охоты на ведьм. Он гласит, что после той роковой ночи, когда в лесу на дереве были сожжены и повешены 13 ведьм, оставшиеся в живых колдуны и колдуньи приходят на ту самую поляну и поминают погибших. Они приносят в жертву смертного - потомка тех, кто когда-то охотился на ведьм. Никто в это не верит, ведь в городе не пропадают люди...

На утро мама Куроо звонит в дом Бокуто, где всю ночь гремела вечеринка.  
\- Добрый день, Куроо-сан! Я получил от Тецу смс-ку, что он заболел. Передайте ему, пожалуйста, что я обязательно зайду и принесу ему остатки пирога, - весело щебечет в трубку Котаро.  
\- Но Тецу вчера ушёл к тебе, как только закончил работу в саду, - неуверенно произносит Куроо-сан. 

Ей никогда не нравился Хэллоуин.


	2. A Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У всякого фамильяра должна быть своя ведьма. По крайней мере, Куроо Тецуро в этом уверен.

Фамильяр без ведьмы, Кот, который гуляет сам по себе. 

По началу Куроо не сильно об этом заботился. Но со временем ощущение свободы сменилось скукой, а возможность интересно проводить время в магическом сообществе как-то не выпадала. 

Промозглый ветер, не переставая, задувал под единственную тёплую куртку, которую Куроо вообще с собой взял. 

Сесть на паром, попрощаться с хмурой Голландией, переплыть Ла-Манш и встретить такую же хмурую Англию - лучший план из тех, который придумывал Куроо Тецуро. 

Ах, да. Еще было бы неплохо посетить главный ведьминский шабаш и попытать удачу - найти себе хозяина. 

В придумывании планов он большой спец. 

Рынок прямо вдоль пристани пестрит лотками и палатками, отовсюду пахнет рыбой и травами; Куроо ведёт носом - он чует ведьму. 

Запах тоненькой струйкой вьётся откуда-то из-за угла, и Тецуро смело шагает за поворот, вглубь рынка. 

Ведьму он находит. Точнее ведьма налетает на него, совершенно не глядя вперёд. Они сталкиваются, и Куроо цепляется за лицо - все таки чернокнижник. 

У него чудаковатый вид, и даже плащ длинной до пят, но Куроо все равно присматривается. 

\- Простите, - бросает юноша и устремляется дальше, но Куроо быстрее.   
\- Ты ведь чернокнижник да? 

Вопрос звучит слишком тихо в такой толпе, но Ойкаву оглушает. Глаза расширяются, а рука выскальзывает из хватки. 

\- Простите, я очень спешу.  
Куроо почему-то скалится и кричит в догонку: «Не ищешь фамильяра, случайно?!» 

Они встречаются ещё раз вечером. Куроо уже поднимается на паром, когда мимо по трапу проскальзывает знакомая фигура. 

\- Эй, ты же тот мальчишка с рынка! - кричит Куроо, и Ойкава дёргано оборачивается. 

Его возмущению нет предела, Тоору открывает и тут же захлопывает рот, разворачиваясь на пятках. 

\- Я не шутил, - подходит к нему Куроо на палубе. Они стоят около бортика, слушая шум волн.   
\- Вообще-то нужен, - смутившись, сказал спустя некоторое время Ойкава.   
Он отвернулся и почесал за ухом - Я ещё начинающий чернокнижник.   
\- Тебе несказанно повезло, ведь я уже здесь и к твоим услугам - замечательный спутник - Куроо Тецуро. Кстати, я - кот. 

В глазах у Куроо сплошная добродетель и голый энтузиазм. Глаза напротив на сто процентов состоят из скепсиса.  
\- Мы даже не знакомы.   
\- Как это не знакомы?! - Куроо притворно кладёт руку на грудь, - во-первых, я уже представился, а во-вторых, это не первая наша встреча. Ну-ка, как тебя зовут?   
\- Ойкава Тоору, - пробурчал Ойкава, - И я все ещё сомневаюсь. 

Куроо замолчал на какое-то время, но потом прищурился и сказал:  
\- Ты же на шабаш?   
\- Да, - растерянно моргнул Ойкава.   
\- Там и познакомимся! - выкинул и захохотал Куроо, тут же шмыгнув в сторону выхода: они уже почти прибыли. 

\- Эй, подожди! - крикнул Ойкава в догонку, - Я ещё не согласился! 

Ему не ответили, но Тоору заметил, как Куроо фыркнул, мотнув головой. Он тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся следом. 

А ведь мама говорила, что теперь ему не скрыться от приключений.


End file.
